


Ravage

by Darkrealmist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Canon - TV, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Companion Piece, Daddy Issues, End of the World, F/M, Final Battle, Gen, Gods, Horror, Multi, Multiple Selves, Portals, Possession, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Spirits, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swords, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Pachakutiq wakes to his true self, and all the galaxy prepares to hear his species’ dirge.





	Ravage

Ravage

Author’s Note: A companion piece to my fic “Harmony” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/20109109>) . Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel Comics.

Summary:

Pachakutiq wakes to his true self, and all the galaxy prepares to hear his species’ dirge.

* * *

“Why keep fighting? Look at the power we hold and look at your suffering.”

It took centuries and dying multiple deaths, but Pachakutiq cast off the identities of Sarge and Coulson raging within him. No parts Shrike-hunting mercenary and no parts obstinate Terran, he was what he always was beneath the Di’Allas-another’d skin. And he relished taunting Daisy Johnson, promising to handpick the spirits of his hell-banished kin to ravage her personhood.

For far too long had the galaxy of the bodied celebrated while his voiceless race gimped bodiless across their realm of darkness and fear. Never to hear nor utter a sound. Never alive nor gone.

S.H.I.E.L.D.

They would bear witness to true power.

Space, time, and creation theirs to control.

Izel lurks out the portal, twirling her daggers masterfully and stealthily.

In stunning human fashion, Agent Johnson is pitifully defiant, unsuspecting her ruin an arm’s reach away.

Quake and Pachakutiq. Destroyers of Worlds. A twisted daddy-daughter reunion portending the end of everything.

“Can’t wait.”

_Neither can we._

But it is not Izel who deals the cut. Not since her lover-emperor throttled her neck and punched her onto the temple column did she feel worldly hurt.

The tune changes.

_No…_

Agent May. She stabbed Izel.

This body. It screamed from inside him. Phillip J. Coulson calling to his lost love.

Like a cobra’s patagia, Pachakutiq’s shell flared and frayed, the monster behind the unwilling vessel of a dead man bared by Daisy’s vibrational waves.

Mack catches the magic sword that silenced Izel’s song, and cleaves the Sapa Inka in twain. His spiritual essence mixes into the ashes of history, shapeless black vapour once again.


End file.
